


Family togetherness

by Ethot



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Will update tags when more chapters get published i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethot/pseuds/Ethot
Summary: A small collection of wholesome fics of the Hargreeves fam! (except Reggie, hes king of cringe)
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Family togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> Five, Vanya and Ben decide to sneak out one night to eat some ice cream. Ben and Five argue for a bit but some ice cream can do the trick to help them get along!
> 
> Btw they refer to each other as numbers here since I placed this before they got their names! Hope you don't get confused lol.. this is also my very first publicized fanfic, please be nice to me qwq
> 
> Also the oc is just a waitress in the shop so she doesn't really matter that much! She will be a reoccurring character tho cos I like being consistent.
> 
> This is pretty short cos I literally made it during classes smdjdjd

"Fives, I don't think this is a good idea."

His pleading whispers were left ignored by his two other siblings who were getting ready to slide down the rope of tied clothing , into the outside world. 

"Dad never lets us go outside, even on break days, Six! We're never gonna get the chance to do this ever at all if we don't do it now." 

He already knew that Number Five was too arrogant to listen to his pleas so he turned to his last resort, "Come on, Seven! If Dad finds out about this he's gonna be so pissed!"

As she went to get ahold of the rope for a second Seven stopped, "I mean… It's not that big of a deal… it's only for an hour, Six." 

And with that, his very last resort betrayed his trust by sliding down, and landing safely to the gravelly pavement. Six hesitated, it wasn't because he wanted to follow his Dad's orders, he wanted to go with Five as well but-- Six feared what his father would do to him, no, do to them if he ever found out about this.

"Psst, come on! You're taking forever" 

His stressful thoughts were promptly interrupted by impatient whispering, Five was never the type of person who can take things slow, he was brash and impatient but still had a soft spot, As Six finally decided that.

'Damn, might as well do this. I've already gotten this far.' He slid down the rope and followed his siblings to their destination. 

\------------

"Where are we even going, Five?" 

As they were walking on the empty dark streets, Five slowed his pace and looked towards Six with glimmering eyes “Well it's one of the places I go to when I sneak out, their ice cream is the bestest shit I've ever had! There is a donut shop I want to go to with you guys but the whole crew, minus One has to be with us."

Five continued talking about the several sweets shops that he encountered during his nightly routines, it was quite endearing to hear, number Five was a big sweet tooth, it showed a more childish side to his mature, more reserved personality.

"How many times have you sneaked out? How'd Dad not find out about this?" 

Number Seven's presence was always difficult to notice, she was quiet and always kept to herself, but that's something that Six likes about her. The three of them often liked to read books and talk about them quite a lot and they all equally enjoyed each other's company, sometimes Four would but in their sessions but it wasn't frequent. 

"I've done this more than I can count with my hands, and it's quite simple really, you just have to be smart about the timing. And don't draw suspicion onto yourself, an amateur would know that as well." Five's words were always so confident, so smart, Six and Seven adored his confidence a lot. 

They both were considered the shyest siblings of the bunch and even they both knew about it, so having someone that could help them with that is really comforting to know. 

"You know, I've never really noticed how nice the city is during the night. Its so-- peaceful.. Fives do you think that you'll leave the academy someday? You know, live a life by yourself independently?" Seven asked softly 

"I have thought about that several times, I want to leave someday and make it big just so I can stick it up to Dad's face. That'd be so funny, think about what face he'd make!" 

\------------

They had finally arrived at the ice cream shop, it had a big neon sign saying 'Lady Cat's Ice Cream Shop' it was Vibrant, bright in color, and definitely stood out amongst the dark streets. 

As they went in a woman in her early twenties noticed them and gave a bright welcoming smile, "Hiya! Nice to see you again Five, what would you kids like?" 

He actually hadn't thought about what flavor he wanted during the walk so Six stood in silence, thinking.

"I'll have a chocolate flavored one with marshmallow toppings please, Miss Cat." 

Five spoke first as if he already knew what to order, well guessing on how the Lady already knew who Five was, Six was guessing that he visits here often. 

"Gotcha! And what about you little lady? I'm guessing that you're Seven? Five talks about you a lot you know!" Five's face flushed and sharply turned to the lady "Be quiet, dont tell her that!" He whispered, Seven was silent for a while but donned a shy smile 

"That's nice to hear, I'd like Vanilla with chocolate shavings as toppings." 

She gave Seven a thumbs up as she wrote her order down, after a few seconds the waitress looks towards his direction "And now you! Whaddya want, kiddo?"

Six was nervous, his communication skills were near zero-- he hadn't even thought about what he wanted yet. His eyes darted around the shop as he grumbled indistinguishable words,

"Hey, hey slow down kid! No need to panic, if you don't know what to order yet just take your time to think, I'll be making your siblings orders now but feel free to tell me what you want anytime!" Her words were relieving, what a kind lady. Six thought as he and the two went to sit on a table nearby, the shop was practically empty.

the streets outside too, only the occasional car and motorcycle passing by, he wondered why this shop was still open at this time of day. 

"Hey Five, are you and the lady friends or something? She said welcome back to you so I was taking a guess." 

Five turned his face towards the window showing the outside and softly said "I guess so, I come by here quite a lot so I guess she knows who I am now. We converse quite frequently, Miss Cat's really nice, I guess I can consider her like an older sister to me now or something."

They all talked for a short while and Six finally had enough confidence to order, also finally knew what he wanted. As he hurried over to the counter he shyly called out to the Waitress 

"Oh you finally ready to order? Hit me with it then!" 

"Um… Cookies and cream please…No toppings, just that…" 

Her glimmering smile never ceased her face as she excitedly spoke "Oh I love cookies and cream as well! I'll go and make that now then." Six smiled, he actually did it! He managed to talk to someone other than his siblings and parents! That's something big for him, he could never properly speak to someone without panicking and yet-- here he is. 

Six walked to the table with a proud expression on "What's up with you Six, something good happened?" Seven said looking at him with curiosity

"No its nothing, I'm just excited for the ice cream." Six said as he settled down next to Seven he noticed that Five has been staring out of the window for at least a couple of minutes now.

He looked like he was lost in thought, Five always did look like he was thinking about complex things. 

"What's bothering you Fives? You've been staring out into that window for the past two minutes." 

He finally looked away from the window and now right to him.

"Well, you remember that time where I asked Dad about time travelling through my jumps and he said I shouldn't do that?" 

"Oh no not this again."

"What?! Come on I really see so much potential in this! He may say that it's dangerous but I want to show him that I'm capable of doing it already!" 

He was a little concerned about Five, he may be intelligent and powerful, but his ignorance shines bright sometimes. 

“But you he’s right, it’s too dangerous. Maybe you should listen to Dad, you don’t know what might happen if you time travel! You might have your legs chopped off or something, or worse, you might not be able to come back!”

Five glared at him and gave him a ‘tch’ before they could seriously argue about this, the waitress slid in and gave them three fancy glass bowls with ice cream in them “Here you are, now, don't go starting a fight in here will ya? You guys are siblings, you should try to understand each other!"

That was a good save, the three sat in an awkward silence. "Look, Five, let's just forget that we talked about this. I'm just worried about you, I don't want any of you guys to get hurt."

"No, I'm sorry for lashing out at you. I just… I just want to prove something to Dad-- I don't know what, but i just want to." 

He looked at Five and gently held his hand "We all do, but would it be better if we did it together, right?" A small smile seemed to show on his face as he nodded. "We should eat these before they melt."

**Author's Note:**

> Please gimme some recommendations on what to do next ! I'm kinda stumped here lmao


End file.
